


非典型历史梦女的故事

by Cyang



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: F/M, 坚定科学主义无神论, 我也不知道我也在写什么, 树立客观优良历史观, 非典型梦女向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyang/pseuds/Cyang
Summary: 爱上死了的人、只在史册里的人是这样的吗。
Relationships: 历史人物x你
Kudos: 3





	非典型历史梦女的故事

这座荒丘在城外村子的路边，她每几个月便开着车，包里装着一卷野餐布、几张写满字的纸和一保温杯的白酒到这里来。车在路边徐徐地停下来，她拿出包锁好手机，从黑屏上看着自己模糊的脸，把乱放的一撮头发别到耳后。

别人不太知道她会到这里来，她累了、有想说的话、开心了，就过来，走到荒草和土里高一些的地方，铺上野餐布，把保温杯里的酒倒进两个小杯子里，看着远处村里的路和一个个杂乱的院子，把纸上的字读一遍。一杯酒被她喝掉，另一杯酒倒进地里，纸被一张张撕碎，小心地装到杯子里，用打火机烧成灰。她的手会抖一抖，但动作无比郑重，在天地间的空旷之下做一场没有人看、给万物看的仪式。然后她喝起酒来，不能喝太多，回去还是要冒险开开车的。她躺在土坡上，温温柔柔、一个字一个字认真讲着话，说到哽咽的时候就会笑起来。她静静看着风，风吹进她的身体里。

这儿附近住着她爱的人。

她认识他是在一本书上，四厘米长的一段话，那段话就是他。她把那段话读了一遍，她还小，要努力辨认字和字之间的关系，她读懂了之后又读了一遍。她只觉得心里一股热血摇啊摇啊，从左手的手指尖摇到右手的手指尖，胸口发麻，但兴奋得要死。书上的话是要相信的，她趴在书上笑了起来，原来世界上真的有过这样的人，原来世界上有过他。

她泡在书堆里，把任何可能提起他的书全都疯了似的翻起来，眼睛里找着他的名字，提到了便身体一沉，激动又提心吊胆地把那话小心地读几遍。她在手心里写起他的名字，这三天她便是如此过来的，寝食难安，睁眼便冲向所有他在的纸堆，泡在里边，心像泡了水的馒头一样在里边膨大，每个关于他的字都把馒头充得更湿、泡成一团糊。

没睡好的她抬起头来，想，我这就是认识他了！她想，这就是我爱的那个人。

她的生活就变成这样了，十多年来她不再满足知道他的事情，她去疯狂了解他生活过的时代，照着那时候的样子在脑子里想，他当时说话会穿什么样的衣服，刚吃了什么，走过的街道长成什么样子，那年秋天的他到底是怎么了……

她对着书偶尔觉得痛苦，大喊着你告诉我呀！你告诉我！为什么寥寥几行字就是她爱的人，字和字的空隙里是几天几个月几年甚至十年，在书页之间的空白里他做了什么，他活过的每个日日夜夜，每一秒钟都是在喘气、在心跳、在想他这辈子想的事情的，一个空白就是成千上万次他呼吸的时间。故纸堆是她爱的人，也杀了她爱的人。黑字让他像个符号和神坛，她小小的一个人，蹲在底下，怀着尊敬克制和疯狂小心地让他下降、下降，变回一个人，变回有音容笑貌和偶然念头的人。

她看书就觉得在和他爱的人说话，长大一点她出去旅游，踩着他踩过的路也觉得是在和他说话——他不认识我，我认识他就好了。对她来说，见字如面的交情比人生中可以手拉着手说一些话的交情没有什么区别，他只是一个她爱着的，相隔很远很远，又很熟悉很熟悉的人。这就是她的精神支柱，他经历过的事居然是这样——她想着，然后就能振作起来。

那个荒丘就是她知道的，他埋着的地方，没人知道他具体被葬在了哪里，但就是那片地方，不会远。她还知道很多关于他的事情，这是最后一件。

她就经常过去，离他近近的，就像对老师对朋友一样跟他说话，把一切一切都讲出来，再讲他如何影响她的人生轨迹。

您知道吗，我来这里工作了。以后就常常过来找您，望您同意，对不起对不起叨扰您了，可我爱您。

她卷起野餐垫，把所有东西收拾好装进包里，衣角上沾着烧过的纸灰，纸灰被风吹下来，她朝路走去，回到她原本的世界里去。然后她踩了个空，掉进一个小洞，她尖叫着，土灰味儿和冷气扑面而来。

疼，然后她打开手机照着亮。一条小道，正前方是一个低低矮矮的小房间，放着一口棺材和三面整齐的东西。她怕，但是她的心疯狂跳起来，她弓着身子看看小道里器物的样子，小心地把手机移远一点，器物表面灰灰的，只能看清形制。

是那五百年。

她抖着，腿软，爬到棺椁边上，看着上边剥落的花纹。

是那四百年，是他的身份会相配的。

很接近了、很接近了。

她好想打开棺椁看一看，但她没有力气，也不会这么做。她含胸低着头笑得有点疯，她爱的人就在这儿吗，如果是的话就好了——可她不想知道她爱的人被盗过墓。

她努力冷静了一点，镇定地看着四周。

掉进野坟里固然可怕，如果是他，如果不是也好，他们总归有人认识，她不再怕什么，只觉得幽暗的环境令人可怕。她靠在甬道边上坐着，手机信号好弱，她给朋友发了短信。手指按在字母上会觉得从指肚到脚尖发软，她整个人在抖，手机甚至要掉到两腿之间。

帮我给xx市文物局打电话，并且报警。有一座疑似x代墓葬，而且我踩空掉进来了。

她描述了这里的位置，告诉朋友该怎么走。然后静静地坐在一边等着，她这才反应过来自己有些危险，土腥味儿很闷，很冷，氧气也许会少，不过最多只需要几个小时。

她在这儿喝起剩下的酒，暖和了好多好多，但心脏跳得更厉害，手心被汗水湿透，湿到快要往下滴，她什么都不在意，只想知道这是不是他。她有点恍惚，陷入十年来最疯狂的臆想中，如果是他的话会怎么样，她会因为研究他的进展而和他被并列提起吗，他身上的谜题会因为找到了墓穴而解开多少，他会变成什么样呢。

她看到一个人形，准确地说是死掉的人，一具骷髅，但身上的衣袍又亮又新，能看到上边绣着的花纹，针脚都整整齐齐清清楚楚。她站在原地，动也不动，那死人朝她行了个礼，用听上去生涩又熟悉的音调讲：

感谢您。您是我的知己。

她看着自己的手腕被死人拉起来，但触感仍旧像个活生生的人一样，皮肤又温热又软，厚重的手把她拉到身边，又拉着她坐下。

她不太能动，嘴里磕磕绊绊地叫了她爱的人的称谓。

死人说，是我。

她泪如泉涌，身体软在那里，除了他的声音和身高，还有身上衣服的花纹，她什么都不知道，她甚至看不出爱着的死人长什么样，这只是一具白骨在说话。她擦干眼泪，深深一拜，然后便接着哭起来，她说，我好想您。

她大胆地埋在死人的怀里哭着，他身上很温暖，她抱着他，像是抱着空气、和一往情深的那些感情。也就是这样了。

她被来的人喊醒，警察和文保的人快吓死了，以为这倒霉掉进墓葬的姑娘不行了。她站起来抱歉笑笑，脸上还有泪痕，说，对不起。她知道自己可能是喝酒断片了，心情激动也许会导致血液酒精含量突高，便断片了。

她被扶着走了出来，远远地坐在警戒线外，她告诉来问她的人，她什么都没有动，只拿手机屏幕的光照过一个什么样的器皿，和那具棺椁的一个角，就给你们打电话了。

她显得很累很累，说话细细的，但依旧有条理。

有人开着她的车，把她送回家去。过了几天，有人给她打电话上门，拿着一纸证书——谢谢您为考古工作做出的贡献。然后他们告诉她，这应该就是他的墓葬，和记载相符。

她送客，嘴里喃喃背着那些记载。然后疯了一样边哭边笑，她拿出书架上的书，用手擦着上边关于他的字和空白，像是要把书本磨穿。

那片荒丘立了个新碑，又修得像模像样，一切好平静。她还是会去那里找他，现在野坟没那么野了，那一片可能埋着他的地方变成了真真正正是他埋着的地方，大家都知道了，也有人会在，她还是坐在边上，风吹进他们两个的身体，说着絮絮叨叨的话。

只是断片的梦好复杂，论文里墓葬主尸体的照片也确实穿着她梦里见到的那身衣服，她捂着嘴呜呜叫着，抱着枕头和电脑回想着梦里的声音和抱着他哭的样子，更多地还是和十年来一样，想着他活着的每一分每一秒，每件会被人们记下来的故事。

她还是会在累的时候、开心的时候、每个有意义的时候笑起来，在生活里贴着他存在过的痕迹走啊走，哽咽着讲，我好想您。


End file.
